When a Moment’s Love Dies
by Forgetful Love
Summary: SLASH! The love I shared with Harry may have lasted a lifetime, but to me it felt like it had only lasted a moment. For me, a lifetime wasn’t long enough.


_**When a Moment's Love Dies**_

_**By Forgetful Love**_

I still remember that day. It is still fresh in my mind, just like the world seems after a summer rain, when everything seems a vivid dark forest green…the very same color of his eyes. I never would have thought that a single kiss would change my life forever, but it did.

It was on that very night that time seemed to stop for just a moment; when all seemed to be peaceful and quiet.

I had been walking down a dark corridor. My only source of light was the faint glow of the moon that came through the high windows. It had been my turn to make the midnight patrol through the halls, to make sure no one was about.

I was stopped in my tracks at the noise of a faint whimper. I listened hard, but didn't hear it again. Thinking it was only Moaning Myrtle straying from her cubicle, I continued to walk, only to stop again at the same sound. This time it seemed closer and the more I paid attention to it the more it sounded like a man crying. Slowly, I pulled my wand from within midnight black robes and walked silently towards the sound.

I squinted my eyes and was able to see the hunched form leaning against the wall, its figure trembling. Finally, I was upon the figure and only then did I realize who it was.

"Potter?" I asked.

His beautiful dark green eyes shot up and looked into mine. He blinked in surprise; two crystal clear tears falling down his already moist cheeks and onto the cold hard granite floor. It was in that single moment, I saw the beauty he held within him.

"Go away Malfoy, I don't have the will power to deal with your royal arse right now," he said. His tone was cold and harsh and for some reason unknown to me, it had hurt.

"I can't do that Potter, you see I am Head Boy and you are out past curfew. Eighty points from Gryffindor," I said with a smirk, folding my arms across my chest.

He stood, our eyes the same height. "Fine, I'll just go back to my dorm then!" he snapped angrily. Then he walked past me, making sure to hit my shoulder hard as he did so.

I could feel the curiosity growing in me and before I could push it away, I turned around and yelled, "Potter, Wait!" Surprisingly he did. He turned around and looked at me.

"W-why were you crying?" I asked, unable to keep my mouth shut.

He looked shocked for a second before he quickly covered it and replaced it with an emotionless stone mask. "Why would I tell you Malfoy? All you have ever done is made my life a living hell a long with my friends," he said.

I felt as if I no longer had control over my body. It was as if I was being controlled by a new feeling inside of me, but I couldn't give the feeling a name. I stared into his eyes for a second, before placing my hand on his still damp cheek. Heflinched slightly at my touch and pulled away. He looked into my eyes again, unsure at what I was trying to do. Once again I placed my hand on his cheek and this time he didn't back away.

"Why were you crying?" I asked again.

"Have you ever loved someone Malfoy, who you knew could never love you back?" His eyes were now looking at the floor.

I tipped his chin up, so he would look at me. "I have Potter, and I only wish he knew how I felt, but he will never know, for he hates me," I said.

He seemed to stare through me to my soul with those dark green eyes of his. A small smile appeared on his lips and he reached up with a hand to brush away the hair that had fallen in front of my eyes.

"I think he does know," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

"Oh, he does?" I asked, as a true smile graced my lips.

"Yes," he said, while leaning forward and brushing his lips against mine. Pulling back, he looked at me to see my reaction to the kiss.

I felt like jumping for joy, the boy…no, man, I had been forced by my father to hate, but who deep down I secretly loved, loved me back.

I smiled again and kissed him. I poured my soul into that kiss. Emotions soared through me, ones I had never felt before. Pulling away again he smiled at me and said, "I love you, Draco Malfoy."

I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Harry Potter."

From that day on we stayed together. Eventually, we told everyone about our relationship. Some were supportive of us, others were not, and shamed us for our unnatural relationship.

And now I stand here in the rain an old man, staring down at my lover's gravestone, a single white rose held in my hand. The tears that fell from my eyes and mixed with the rain went unnoticed by the man standing next to me, his head bowed in a silent respect.

He looks up at me; his blonde hair like mine, stuck to his face and his dark forest green eyes that reminded me so much of his father, stared at me in sadness.

Gently I laid the white rose on top of the black marble gravestone, and turned to the man.

"Let's go home, son," I said.

We turned and left the gravestone behind us. The love I shared with Harry may have lasted a lifetime, but to me it felt like it had only lasted a moment. For me, a lifetime wasn't long enough.

(A/N I know what your going to say, it was a cheesy love story, but this is my first EVER Slash fic, so I wasn't quiet sure how to write it. If you guys have any tips for me I could really use them. This one was done for the challenge by Dracana: **SLASH! - Make me cry - either with sorrow, happiness or sadness, you decide! **

I hoped you guys enjoyed this one! Please review and if you get a chance check out my other fics as well.)


End file.
